Roleplay Board Rules
There are certain rules that must be followed for the Roleplay Board. * Do not fight over parts or roles. '''Some roleplays have roles and parts. Do not fight over these. Whoever gets there first and writes their form up first is the one who gets the part. Unless the user quits or cancels their part in the roleplay, that role is taken. Choose another one. It's not the end of the world. * '''Follow the creator's rules. '''This is simple. The creator of the roleplay will have rules set up for their roleplay, and you must follow those rules. Each roleplay may have different rules, so be careful and pay good attention. * '''Do not copy someone else's roleplay. This means a similar plot, a duplicate, or using the idea without giving credit and/or getting permission. If you're going to use someone's roleplay idea, at least ask for permission from them first. * 'Do not lead multiple roleplays. '''If you are the creator of a roleplay, please do not start another one until your current roleplay expires. Doing so may cause confusion between each of your roleplays, so only stick to one at a time. * '''Use a sign-ups thread. '''Before the roleplay starts, people need to sign up for the roleplay. Start a thread titled with your roleplay's title and the label "sign-ups". In the sign-ups, include a form that users can copy and paste to fill in for their character. If you want, include a list of roles that users can take, and an amount of characters each user can have. This is optional, but take note that with roles, fights can easily start. It's best not to use roles, but if you want, go ahead (brace yourself for conflict though). Remember to wait a few weeks for the sign-ups thread to start filling in, and don't start the roleplay until the thread is inactive for about two or three days. * '''Only advertise in certain ways. '''Please do not create a separate thread asking for people to join your roleplay. This can crowd the forums. Instead, please leave messages on people's walls or make a blog post advertising it. Anything but threads. Links to your roleplay are allowed. * '''If the sign-ups end and you didn't sign up in time, ask. '''This happens to all of us. We forget about the when the sign-ups end, we have trouble going on in real life, or we just completely don't know about the sign-ups. That's ''okay! Just ask the owner of the sign-ups if they will let you sign-up for the roleplay. * '''Any type of roleplay is allowed. '''Walk-in roleplays, sign-up roleplays, role roleplays, etc. Any kind of roleplay is allowed. But please be sure the content of the roleplay is appropriate for all ages. Do not include sexual content, vulgar language, or too much gore. A little gore is alright, but too much may be just too much for certain users. Thank you for following these rules, and if you have any questions, please be sure to ask an admin. Category:Moderation